death_saintsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloody Al
Alexander Bloodthorne was a 13-year-old kid living in one of the wealthiest areas in England. Alex was a lively boy and liked to explore. He had a little sister who looked up to him and loved a lot. Background Recovering from the news of his father's death during a trip to America, he went out for a stroll to clear his mind for a while. Gripping tightly around the ace of spade pendant his father gave him, it calms him down even more. He walked in on his mother arguing with their butler telling them that people were planning their deaths while on his way home. Alexander was shocked to hear such news. He hurried to his bedroom to think of what he could do to prevent the outcome. As night fell, Alex was getting ready to plan their escape. It was then he heard a loud crash from the front door. Alex ran to see what was occurring. He found a mob holding knives and guns. One of the lower-class citizens pointed their gun at Alex's sister, Cecilia. Not thinking, Alex ran in front of Cecilia, thus taking the bullet. The bullet was punctured straight through his heart but still punctured Cecilia through her shoulder, striking some blood vessels. Alex, with his final breaths of life, said to his sister ''"I-I'm sorry", ''then coughed up blood. Everything for him went dark, and all he heard was fire. It wasn't the from the mob's direction but behind him. Later, he was in a dark room. He then heard a voice asking if he wanted a second chance if he wanted to do more than he wanted. Waking up inside of a coffin, he answered yes to the disembodied voice. Bloody Jack, along with Shader, opened the coffin, the ace of spade Al's father gave to him before he died. Tossing the spade to Al, he then told Alex that they'd better get going. Using the nearest restroom, Bloody Jack used the mirror to teleport to The Void where they live. Jack asked what kind of weapons Alex would use. Al chose a dagger and a silver Deagle, the ace of spade pendant attached to the bottom of the magazine. The clothing Al chose was a red suit, suspenders over sed suit, a black tie and black shorts. Three days later, there was a news report stating that many people who were involved in the murder of Alexander Bloodthorne and the nearly fatal injury of Cecilia and Arabella Bloodthorne, who reportedly went missing from the hospital. All over the houses of those men, the symbol of the Death Saints was written in their blood, along with the message ''"We are the unknown. We are your salvation". '' Another two days later, Arabella Bloodthorne found a note on the side of her hospital bed reading ''"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I'll make sure of it". ''Written in the bottom right corner is the signature of Alexander. Category:Crimson Gunslinger Category:Crimson Caster Category:Crimson Reaper